<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torrent Part II by Aoilovesfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973879">Torrent Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood'>Aoilovesfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Battle, Death, F/M, Fights, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Missions, Revenge, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its finally time to get her revenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torrent Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*</p>
<p>Hello, my Goldee's! I'm here with the notes for today's post. It is a bit later in the day but nonetheless it's here! This battle is a bit of a spoiler since it kind of exposes some character identities. So if you haven't played or if you haven't gotten to the sealed forest fight Its gonna spoil a little bit. Ya girl Byleth is going through it. Lol, I still have one more chapter before the beginning of the war. That's when it gets a bit wild in this series. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! See you next week hopefully!</p>
<p>*SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth crept around the corner into the hall where her father's quarters were. Upon reaching the door she noticed that it was very slightly ajar. She didn't bring any weapons with her, figuring no one would normally be in there. But, what if her enemies came to find any evidence on them and wanted to destroy it. She carefully placed her ear near the crack of the door to listen for any activity inside. She held her breath as she focused on what could be on the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting indeed…” She heard a voice softly speaking. It was a man's voice. It was hard to hear, but it sounded very familiar. Who else did she know had a syrupy tone when he found something interesting? Byleth opened the door and walked in. There, she found her favorite honey-toned student, in his loungewear, holding a particular book in his hands, as he laid on the loveseat in Captain Jeralts office. He jumped up from his relaxed position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Teach!” He said nervously as he tried to hide the book from her sight. “I heard you were out of your room today. I'm happy to see you doing much better!” Byleth looked at him intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just searching for some information…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude, don't play dumb with me. What is in your hand? What were you just reading? Why are you hiding it?” Claude took a deep breath as he slowly got up from the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you see… I was kind of…” he attempted to find the best way out of getting into real trouble. He had been there a few nights in a row looking for clues until he remembered a certain book Captain Jeralt had told his daughter to find. The curiosity in him took over and...well… here we are. He could sense her anger as he slowly handed her the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just happened upon this tonight. It’s-” Byleth quickly took the book from his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my father's journal. You were snooping around and just so happened to find this? You knew it was in here because he told me to find it. But you just couldn't help yourself, right?” With every statement, Byleth was increasing her volume. She was visibly becoming more and more upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach, we can't be too loud. They will find us and we will get in trouble. It's already late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I get in trouble for being in my father's room? You just came in here of your own accord, doing as you please! And you are even wearing your-” Claude quickly covered Byleth’s mouth with his right palm while wrapping his left arm around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you're upset. Please, can I explain myself? It may look like I was just hanging out in here, but that is not the case,” he said softly as he looked into her eyes. Byleth started to relax the longer she gazed into his deep green eyes. They continue to mesmerize her. The firm grip he had on her waist was only making it worse. Claude could feel her body easing up. He watched her angry expression shift into a vulnerable one. Byleth wasn't the only one who got lost in someone's eyes. Claude slowly removed his hands from her lips and used it to pull her face to his. “Teach, I’m so happy to see you…” Byleth quickly turned her head, evading his kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've given you the chance to explain. Now is not the time to make advances Claude,” she said, gently pushing away from him. Claude scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're right. I’m sorry. I couldn't help myself just now,” Claude cleared his throat, “Would you like some tea? I made some of the Almyrian pine needle blend you gave me.” Byleth nodded her head as she took a seat in the loveseat. Claude poured her a cup and took a seat next to her. “Ever since we got back to the monastery after the incident, this situation didn't sit right with me. I met with the rest of the golden deer house and we all kind of agreed in some sense that something bigger was happening. So I did what I do best and started to search for any type of information I could find. I tried to snoop around Seteth and Lady Rhea, I looked for Tomas, the librarian, but he was nowhere to be found, I even went around the town asking for any information about the Death Knight, and Monica.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find out anything?” Byleth slowly sipped some of her tea. She added a few sugar cubes and waited a bit for it to dissolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there hasn't been any recent sightings of the Death knight. However, Monica’s parents are alive. Apparently, they are merchants of some sort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some sort?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, believe it or not, I went and helped Yuri out a week or so ago. He was on the trail of a relic that is said to match his crest. And the people in possession of it were none other than Monic’s parents. Which is the only reason why I agreed to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When searching for her parents we were talking to some of the people around. Asking if they knew about Monica and her parents. Most of them had no clue who we were talking about. But there were a few that told us to be wary of them.” Byleth stirred her tea before taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wary? Are they bad people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well here's the thing. They weren't. When Monica went missing they didn't take the news too great. She wasn't found relatively soon either. So they assumed she died and the church was covering it up saying she was missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't put anything past them, I still have my suspicions about the church, however, this was not the case in this situation as we had just found her. So news got back to her parents and you would think they would be happy. No, they are convinced that the church had tortured and experimented on her and she is no longer their child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful. I highly doubt Rhea would torture this girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I happen to agree with you on that one. It wouldn't be smart to leave her with flayn when she went missing. Flayn is too important to fake kidnap her and work together with the Death Knight to cover it up. But whoever the Death Knight is working with knew that it would be a good way to get her into our midst without us questioning it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think that they kidnapped Monica, possibly tortured her to work on their side, and then planted her to get closer to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's one of my many theories. She could have been working with them from the beginning and set the kidnapping together to get out of the grasps of her parents. Which in return, set up the church to look bad for losing a child. Well, we wouldn't know unless we figure out who these people are and what they are plotting. I know for sure, we ruined their plans that day. And I feel like Monica was angry that we screwed them up and took out her anger on whoever was closest to her. Which just so happened to be...Captain Jeralt.” Byleth took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why does that bring you in here?” She asked him once more. Claude began to rub the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when I kept going over that day I remembered what he said to you. To find the journal. And since he had said it to you after being attacked by her I thought maybe, just maybe he was onto them. Maybe he kept a journal of all the information he collected. Maybe it wasn't for no reason. And so I waited, and waited, and waited for you to be okay enough to find it yourself. And today, you finally came out of your room. Felix had come to my room to tell me. But then he said that you went straight back to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't realize you and Felix were becoming friendly to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, it isn't at all what you think. We just have a common goal at the moment. But back to why I’m here. I also heard that you had a conversation with Edelgard about Monica. It was something I didn't even think of doing, and it was also clear to me that you just wanted as much information as possible. So I had set a few plans into motion and thought that if this journal had any valuable information, I would bring it to your attention immediately. I was hoping that would be enough to get you to come out,” Claude said as he gently grabbed Byleth’s hand. “I want to help you get revenge as soon as possible Teach. We all do. So that's why I ended up here. Will you forgive me?” Byleth took another sip of her tea. She needed to distract herself so she could stay mad at him for doing things of his own accord. She knew, the longer she looked at him, the quicker she was going to forgive him. There was no way she couldn't at this point. Seeing Claude in his loungewear was a gift in itself. She sighed softly, upset with how weak-willed she was when it came to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you if you tell me what you've learned from the journal,” she said as she briefly looked through the pages. Claude cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in the beginning, your dad pretty much just gushes about your mom. A few more pages in, he talks about how your mom gave birth to you and that you had no heartbeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we learned that already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, but your dad had become terrified of Rhea. So he started the fire to get you away from her because he didn't know what she did to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we know what happened with that as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There hasn't been anything else of real importance. Other than the memories of your mother and this ring I found,” Claude said as he took a ring off the table in front of them. Byleth hadn't noticed it. “This ring belonged to your mother. He wanted you to have it.” Claude attempted to put the ring on Byleth’s finger. She pulled her hand away blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d try it out before-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to make any advances!” Claude chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just so cute I just had too. It’s not like you don't know about my plan in a month in a half.” He lifted her hand to his face, “I’m hoping for a favorable reply.” Byleth tried to hide her face, but Claude was holding her left hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude… I-” The conversation was cut short. There was some commotion outside of the Captain's office. The two got up and quietly went to see what was going on. They looked out of the room to see Seteth and Lady Rhea meeting in the audience chamber. There were a few of the knights of seiros present as well. The two got close enough to listen in without being noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure they are in the sealed forest?” Lady Rhea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Monica and Thomas were seen there along with a few unknowns and demonic beasts. We have a squad watching their movements, it doesn't seem like they will be leaving anytime soon,” one of the knights reported. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas too? First Jeritza, then Monica. There seems to be a lot of people who have turned against the church,” Seteth responded. Lady Rhea shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It pains me that we didn't know sooner. But why are they hiding there? It's not a secret area. Surely they knew they would be found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it's a trap? Do they mean to lure you out of the Monastery?” Seteth asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it is, we have to take advantage of their small numbers. Summon a few more knights, we leave as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Rhea! I beg your pardon, but I don't think that's a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other choice do we have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Claude said as he walked into the conversation. Byleth followed right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you even doing here? In your loungewear? With the professor as well?” Seteth questioned. Claude scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's definitely not what you think. We were actually investing about Monica and you seem to have found her. Why don't you let us go?” Lady Rhea was skeptical. She had a few secrets of her own and she had a feeling that the trap wasn't for her, but Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think that would-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't mean to interrupt you, Lady Rhea. But to be honest, the Golden Deer House is your best bet at taking these people out. Not only that, but we all also want revenge for her, and I won't let anyone stop us from getting it. So even if you don't approve, we will go anyway.” Lady Rhea looked at Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Byleth nodded her head silently. Lady Rhea closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, if there is no stopping you then take your team. They have laid some type of trap so be careful.” Byleth nodded her head again, rage burning within her once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be the one to end her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Golden Deer House approached the battlefield. Claude stood in the middle of the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve reached the sealed forest. We need to be a little more cautious, the fog is pretty dense here,” he informed his classmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you want to take revenge Teach, let’s also not lose the other important matter here. All of these events are leading up to something. And hopefully, with this, we can find out what it is and put a stop to it. That's our mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since we have our mission, we had better not fail,” Lorenz said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have my revenge, whatever it takes. I won't budge on that,” Leonie said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leonie, Professor, you will have what you seek,” Marianne whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vengeance sounds pretty nice. Information sounds nice as well,” Claude said again. “We will get the information while getting revenge for Captain Jeralt in one fell swoop. Right, Teach?” Byleth nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, we shall,” she said as she tightly gripped her sword of the creator. Felix could see a small fire burning in Byleth’s eyes. They were similar eyes that he saw in a friend of his long ago. He knew she would slaughter anyone in her path. So he would make sure he took them out before they reached her. Hopefully, by allowing her to take revenge quickly, she wouldn't turn into...well...that same friend from before. He took his place in front of the group as he normally did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, use me as well. I won't let anyone get in your way.” Byleth smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Felix,” she started to lead her team into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few feet into the forest and a small clearing were in front of them. Byleth could hear them. The sounds of demonic beasts in the distance made her skin crawl. Could these be more students from the monastery? The slight possibility fueled the fire burning within her. As they entered the clearing they could see enemies on both sides. Byleth split her team into three groups. The group going to the left would be Balthus, Sylvain, Ignatz, Lysithea, Mercedes, and Leonie. The group headed to the right would be Marrianne, Constance, Hapi, Lorenz, Raphael, and Yuri. And the team heading straight through a small patch of woods in the center consisted of Byleth, Claude, Felix, Petra, and Hilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem we have some uninvited guests!” The Golden Deers’ heard a wicked voice addressing their arrival. Claude stepped forward calling out into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monica! We’ve got some questions that need answering. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monica?” She began to laugh strangely. “Monica is the name of the weak girl that used to inhabit this body. I am called Kronya! I’m sick of all the meddling you disgusting creatures are partaking in. Don't worry, I will end your meaningless lives quickly.” Byleth gripped her blade, causing the sword to glow red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she said in a frightening tone to her small squad. Any enemy that entered 5 feet of Byleth was quickly taken care of by Claude’s quick shots. Hilda protected the rear and anyone who got through swiftly met their demise by Felix’s and Petra’s quick blades. Byleth did not need to lift a finger. She only had one target in mind. They made it through the small woods area to find Kronya waiting in the middle of a large, stone-paved area. It was clear that Monica was no longer. This girl had snow-white skin and her hair was a dingy orange color. She didn't appear to be one with this world but that didn't matter. She would still die by Byleth’s hand. Byleth could sense another sinister presence from a plateau up about the area where Kronya would soon meet her end. The presence came into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomas! Is that you?” Claude yelled out. This man was as white as Kronya. He resembled Tomas well, but this man was not human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That man has been dead for a long time. I am Solon. You beasts have interfered with my plans long enough. But I will get the Fell Star if it's the last thing I do.” Kronya laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry Solon, all of the vermin here won't make it when I’m through cutting up their weak bodies,” she said as she launched towards Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is up. Be wary of these two. Especially that man. I can tell. He is not human,” Sothis warned Byleth. Byleth readied her sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that.” Kronya and Byleth clashed swords. Byleth could see her squad moving towards Solon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem your friends underestimate me. As soon as I’m finished with you I'll take out whoever is left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kronya, answer this for me.” The sound of Byleth’s voice caused Kronya to go into a cold sweat. Something about her made her uneasy. “Why did you try to kill my father?” Kronya backflipped away from Byleth. She laughed nervously. What was this? It almost seemed as if she was standing before a demon. That didn't stop her from snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that pathetic old man? He got in the way of our brilliant plan! So the dog had to die! You're a fool to be so brazen. You'll never avenge </span>
  <span>your father</span>
  <span> at this rate. I'll have to kill you too! With my own hands!” As the words left her mouth, Kronya was falling to the ground. She blinked as she crashed onto the cold, hard pavement. It became hard for her to breathe with each passing second. From what she could tell, she had just gotten slashed across her torso. But she had no memory of her enemy moving. She looked at the demon who brought her to this state. Her hair was slightly lighter and a light emitted from her body. Strands of her hair moved about like waves of water. She was harnessing the power of the Progenitor Goddess, Sothis. Solon could feel her power growing as he observed the battle from above. Kronya reached up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solon! Help...Me…” Solon silently teleported to her side. He reached for her, digging his hand into her chest. And ripping her heart out. Byleth glared at Solon. He just took away her vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sothis, I don't know what he plans on doing. But he won't take her death away from me. Go back please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are taking quite a bit of my energy, I can only go back moments,” she replied. Byleth nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only need one moment.” Instantly, Byleth was back a few moments time.  Solon was just getting ready to snatch Kronya’s heart out. Byleth quickly extended the sword of the creator, slashing the old man. Solon fell backward. Byleth approached both of her enemies with a certain calmness that made them tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am terrified by you... Even though an emotion like fear has no place inside me. That means you must be eliminated,” he squeezed out. Byleth had a dark expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won't even get the chance to attempt again,” she said as she turned her attention to Kronya. “Now, I will deal with you in just a moment. I need to handle a personal matter with your subordinate.” Claude and Felix were making their way back down from which Solon had just come. Petra went to help the squad on the right fight off another demonic beast that had appeared. They quickly headed in her direction, worried that she would have to fight off two powerful enemies at once. As they came into view of their beloved professor fear struck their bodies. Her hair seemed to be glowing and her body was covered in a thin veil of light. She looked as if an angel covered her, however, the air around her was thick with animosity. Each step they took towards her, the harder it became to move. This was the presence of the ashen demon, at a whole different level. Frozen in their tracks, they watched as Byleth raised her sword of the creator in a vertical position over Kronya’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kronya, you talked a big talk but now, I will be taking my revenge now,” she said as she drove her sword into her back. They continued to watch as she picked the sword up and stabbed her again. Kronya reached out to the boys who could barely move a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help...Me…Please..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will save you,” Byleth said as she stabbed her again, twisting her sword until Kronya’s body moved no longer. She took out her sword and turned her direction back to Solon who was trembling as he coughed up a bit of blood from her last attack. “Well Solon, any last words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you kill me...Thales...and the Flame Emperor... our ambitions will come to fruition…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Byleth tapped her sword in her hand, “Thales and the Flame emperor are the two unknowns in this situation. You've given me some valuable information. And what exactly are your ambitions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To rid this world of all of you beasts! You filthy humans and especially you, Fell Star! You are the bane of our kind's existence!” Byleth thought about it for a few more moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting. I’m sure that's all I need from you then. I'll let this Flame Emperor and Thales guy know that you send them your best wishes,” she said before she stopped Solon's heart from beating. Even with both of her enemies dead, her insufferable aura surrounded her. For some reason, she wasn't satisfied. So she continued to hack away at their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't stop until all of you are dead!” She was becoming frantic. Felix and Claude pushed their way to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach! Teach, they are dead already!” he called to her. Felix saw this behavior before. It was what he wanted to avoid happening. Claude wasn't going to give up yet. “Teach! Can you hear me? You got revenge already! There’s no need for you to continue like this!” Byleth stopped stabbing Kronya’s body. She could hear someone speaking to her but she couldn't make out who. She looked over her right shoulder to see her two beloved students making their way towards her. They could see her darkened face. The longer she looked at their faces, the lighter her face became. The suffocating air started to dissipate, making it easier for the boys to move and breathe. Tears started to well up in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude...Felix...I…” The light surrounding her body began to fade and her hair turned back to its original color. She dropped to the ground. Claude and Felix picked up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach!” Felix dropped to his knees as he lifted Byleth’s head. Claude could see blood all over her outfit. “Is she alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine. She is just...sleeping…” Claude rubbed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping?” Claude took a deep sigh of relief. “Seriously, what are we supposed to do with her? And what was that earlier? The light? Her hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the questions can wait,” Felix said as he cradled Byleth in his arms. Claude tried to take Byleth from Felix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I can take her! Give her to me,” Claude demanded. Felix rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you'll probably have Hilda carry her or something,” he said as he refused to hand her over. Hopefully, after this victory, Byleth would return to her normal self.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>